Hogar de Tres
by Erelbrile
Summary: Alfred debe escribir un reportaje sobre los artistas y sus musas. Para ello, se muda durante tres meses a casa de Arthur y Francis. FrUKUSFr. UA.


He aquí un fic un poco (muy) extraño, no les aseguro que sea bueno, sólo que es raro. Sé que ustedes piensan, "Tari, lo has escrito mal, se dice FrUKUS, no FrUKUSFr", pero sucede que esto no es un FranciaxInglaterraxEstados Unidos, sino algo un poco diferente, y espero que esté bien escrito y todo eso.

Con mucho cariño para las amantes del FrUS, del FrUK y del UKUS.

Escribo sin fin de lucro.

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers y todos sus personajes **_-Los artistas y sus musas- _**pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Nota: **Como este... romance no es muy utilizado, usé nacionalismos porque seguro no mucha gente lo leerá. Estos son "pololo(a)" que significa novio(a), pieza que es habitación, polera que es Camiseta (¿?) y panqueques que son los pancakes.

Voladas místicas... Es cuando uno comienza a hablar y se imagina un montón de cosas... Porque cuando uno fuma marihuana se siente como volando, o algo así. Cof.

En mi país, no se usa la palabra "papelería", y las librerías pueden ser, librerías de libros, o librerías donde venden cuadernos y esas cosas.

En Temuco hubo una exposición de paraguas pintados, fue muy bonita, de allí la idea que sale más adelante.

**PD: **¡Dejen comentarios!

**PD2: **En mi perfil hay una encuesta, pásense por allí, por favor.

* * *

**Hogar de Tres**

.

.

.

Los de los pasillos eran los primeros en ser observados, la gente se detenía detrás de la marca limitante y conversaban, miraban los precios, las firmas e intercambiaban palabras con el artista. Algunos llegaban a un acuerdo y lograban bajar el precio, algunos negociaban la posibilidad de tener al fotógrafo o retratista en su boda, pero Alfred no estaba allí por ello.

El tomaba notas, guardaba el lápiz detrás de su oreja y sostenía entre sus manos grandes la cámara que le colgaba del cuello. Fotografiaba el mejor cuadro del artista, anotaba el nombre de éste y el de la obra y se dirigía al siguiente. Todo debía ser objetivo: nombre de la obra, nombre del artista local, fotografía. Nombre de la obra, nombre del artista local, fotografía. Nombre de la obra, nombre del artista local, fotografía. Una entrevista para mayor énfasis. Horario de apertura y de cierre. Duración de la exposición: un mes. Cada semana un sector nuevo. Referente de precios. Cierre de la nota. Invitación a apoyar a los pequeños artistas locales en alguna esquina de la plana.

.

_El nombre del cuadro es 'Le désir de mes mains', es una pintura de acuarelas, del joven Bonnefoy, un artista emergente del distrito de Panthéon. _

_Veo a alguien parado en una esquina, mirando su cajetilla de cigarros con ansias. Mi primera impresión es que es una mujer de cabello corto y demasiado delgada, tanto que los pechos son pequeños. Mientras le observo, se me acerca. De reojo descubro que es hombre, pero su vestimenta andrógina es lo que me confunde. Cuando me habla veo sus cejas, rubias y gruesas, y las arrugas de su frente. Me pregunta si me gusta el cuadro, respondo que sí, y para no quedar como un tonto y de paso demostrar mis conocimientos, menciono que me llama la atención el juego de luces, que ensombrecen sensualmente la espalda descubierta de la musa, lo suave de las líneas en los contornos de los hombros, del hueco del codo. El me escucha, asiente a lo que digo y me da las gracias. Le pregunté si es el autor. No lo es._

_._

Alfred deja la exposición y pasa a un local a comer. Pide algo rápido, una tarta o una hamburguesa o mejor un almuerzo completo, porque la verdad tiene mucha hambre y no tiene apuro alguno. Se ríe con una muchacha que le mira coqueta sin saber realmente si debe pararse a hablarle o no, y una hora y media después paga y se va a su departamento. A la mañana siguiente entrega la nota a primera hora, para la edición de esa quincena. Entonces le dicen que el jefe de sección quiere hablarle y Alfred se detiene un momento en su camino a la salida de la revista, menea la cabeza y se dirige a verlo.

+'+'+'+'+

_Wow, dude, esto es... wow. ¡Lo logré! Tengo tres meses, un artículo completo, me darán cinco planas, ¡cinco! Y después serán seis y luego siete y después toda la revista, debe ser lo más genial que me ha pasado en todo el año, Matt estará orgulloso. Por suerte compré esta libreta hace poco, sabía que debía dejar salir lo viejo para obtener algo nuevo. _

_Ah... sí, debo escribir un reportaje. No entendí del todo, pero me dijeron que debía ser sobre alguno de los artistas emergentes y su relación con sus obras y todo el tema de las musas y la inspiración. Me gustó uno que pintaba óleos sobre paraguas, era muy original, aunque no pude encontrar a quién los hacía, supongo que tendré que buscarlo esta semana._

_Kiku dijo que lo mejor sería que encontrara a alguien que me deje estar cerca mucho tiempo, en lo posible todo el día, las veinticuatro horas. Es como ser un espía, pero con permiso, ¿no?_

+'+'+'+'+

Chasqueó la lengua, sin apagar el cigarrillo a pesar de los gestos que el hombre en frente suyo hacía. Movió la mano libre en frente de su rostro, llamando la atención de su interlocutor, para, luego de obtenerla, robarle la boina, dejar caer las cenizas en su interior y apagar el cigarro dentro.

- Arthur...

- Francis...- Le imitó el tono, tendiéndole la boina. Francis la aceptó con los labios fruncido, y se la puso a Arthur, con cigarro y cenizas, besándole. Entonces Alfred entró a la sala, con su mochila al hombro, su cámara colgando de su cuello, el lápiz detrás de la oreja y su libreta en el bolsillo.

El autor de los paraguas resultó ser una muchacha de origen húngaro.

- Entonces, ¿la idea nació por?

- Una coincidencia.- Ella sonrió.- Estaba pintando, un día de lluvia. Un peatón tuvo problemas con el viento y su paraguas se estrelló contra mi lienzo.-

- Interesante... ¿Y llevas mucho tiempo haciendo esto?-

- Unos... ¿tres meses?-

- Tres meses... okey.- Alfred terminó de anotar y la miró.- ¿Puedo quedar de verte nuevamente? Para hacerte más preguntas, conversar, ¿me das tu número?-

La chica le miró ladeando la sonrisa.

- Lo lamento... viajo esta noche... Pero mi pololo se queda, él se encargará de todo mientras no estoy yo, puede preguntarle a él.-

Alfred miró al suelo, mordiéndose el labio, diciéndole que ésa no es la idea, pero muchas gracias por su ayuda. Ella, tomando sus cosas para irse, le deseó suerte.

La húngara se dirigió a la salida, y al pasar junto a Francis y Arthur, se despidió de ellos y les previno de la visita del "chico con acento yanquee".

- Podría serte de mucha utilidad, Fran.- Agregó, con su mano en el hombro del francés.

- Si se da la oportunidad.-

+'+'+'+'+

Alfred se paseó por las galerías durante horas. Compró algo para comer y pasar los nervios hasta la hora de cierre.

Francis y Arthur ya se iban. Él los observó alejarse desde las escalinatas, reconociendo a Arthur. Francis tenía una mano en su cintura y Alfred, teniendo un instante de lucidez, descubrió que era la misma forma de espalda que la del cuadro del día anterior. Buscó en la memoria de su cámara para comprobarlo y sacó su libreta.

.

_¿Puede una musa ser hombre? Porque creo que acabo de descubrir a un artista y a la suya. _

+'+'+'+'+

Al día siguiente, Alfred no encuentra ni a Francis ni a Arthur hasta estar cercanos a la hora del cierre. Conoce a otros artistas y les hace preguntas, pero por mucho que busca, nadie quiere hablarle sobre la persona que les inspira para sus creaciones. O no la tienen o no está allí, o es una mujer que contratan por horas y la única excepción es Feliciano, que tiene a bien explicarle lo que puede sobre el trabajo de Elizabetha con los paraguas. Lo que más le sorprende es que ese hombre sea el que chocó el suyo con el lienzo de la mujer.

Cuando los ve, prácticamente les salta encima para preguntarles si están interesados en formar parte de un reportaje.

.

- Sería un gran apoyo a su carrera, porque lo daríamos a conocer, incluso podemos publicar su contacto si quiere.

- ¿Qué dices, mon amour? ¿Aceptamos?

- El chico sabe negociar.

- Y si no quieren... pues bueno, se lo pierden, tengo una fila de personas esperando.

- De ser así, no les quitaremos su oportunidad.

- Concuerdo con Arthur.

- Ahora eres sensato, ¡Dios nos ampare!

- Es que... les dije que prefería a otros. Es por el tema de las musas, ¿sabe? Y todo eso de la inspiración...

- No te avergüences, ya es algo pasado de moda, pero aún habemos quienes tenemos la suerte de poseer una.

- No estoy avergonzado, git.

- Creo que me lo decía a mí. Wow, tienes la cara roja. ¿Entonces? ¿Dicen que sí?

- ¿Cómo funcionará? ¿Nos pagarás?

- Eh, bueno, podemos consertar entrevistas, aunque me gustaría ver cómo trabajan.

- Eso es complicado, no tenemos un horario de trabajo ya estipulado.

- Más bien... Well, cuando el momento surge...

- Ah... Tengo una idea, podría ir todas las mañanas e irme todas las noches, ¿les parece bien?

- ¿Nos das un minuto? Arthur, ven.

- ¿Qué quieres? No me gusta cómo se ve, es yanquee.

- Pero podría sernos de mucha ayuda. No voltees a mirarlo, es demasiado evidente.

- ¿Qué hace?

- Pasea la mirada, parece que le gusta tu espalda, ja, ja, ja.

- Idiota, eso fue... innecesario. ¿Entonces?

- Tengo una idea mejor que dejarle venir todas las mañanas e irse todas las noches.

- Me has guiñado el ojo. Eso sólo puede significar una mala idea, frog.

- ¿Alguna vez una idea mía ha sido mala?

+'+'+'+'+

_La casa de Arthur y Francis tiene sólo tres habitaciones y un baño._

_La pieza matrimonial tiene las paredes con muchas manchas en una esquina. Es la única habitación de la casa que tiene cortinas, y el único colchón. Es grande y está tirado en el suelo. Además de eso, no tiene nada más._

_La puerta principal se abre directamente a la cocina comedor , que a su vez hace de recibidor y sala de estar. Tiene un sofá, que es lo único, junto al colchón, que es nuevo. El sector de la cocina está limpio, y hay una mesa de tres patas._

_En el pasillo que conduce a la habitación principal hay una puerta que da a la habitación obscura de Arthur. El baño está conectado a la pieza matrimonial. Como no necesito de grandes comodidades para dormir, acepté hacerlo en el sofá. Me pasaron algunas mantas y como este día ha sido largo, este héroe se va a dormir y mañana ira a buscar su ropa._

.

_**Primer día.**_

_Francis cocina muy rico. Arthur lavó los platos y me conminó a ayudarlo secándolos. Su casa es pequeña, pero tiene un patio y en él crecen rosas. Si no caminas con cuidado, según Arthur, puedes pincharte, porque ocupan mucho espacio y el patio también es pequeño._

_Se escuchan ruidos desde la habitación del colchón grande. God._

_Acabo de recordar que no traje ropa interior para cambiarme. Quizás me traiga mi Nintendo DS para pasar el tiempo, no creo que vaya a estar tomando notas las veinticuatro horas, ¿no, dude? Así me entretengo cuando no estén en su relación de pintor/musa._

_Siguen los ruido. Creo que llevan en eso más de una hora._

.

_**Tercer día.**_

_Francis es paciente conmigo. Me explicó sobre sus dibujos, sus acuarelas, su vida y cómo llegó a ser lo que es. A estas alturas ya debo tener la base objetiva de mi reportaje, esto está saliendo mucho más fácil de lo que pensé. Comienzo a considerar el incluir a Arthur y sus fotos en esto, no tenía idea que Arthur era fotógrafo. Francis todavía no me dice como compensarle, pero prometió que para el fin de semana ya lo tendría decidido._

_Inicié un conteo en la última hoja de mi libreta. Por cada discusión entre Francis y Arthur, anoto una línea. Llegué a la mitad de la página a mitad de semana._

_Francis dice que está lloviendo y Arthur dice que está soleado, sólo por llevarse la contra. Me intentaron arrastrar a su bronca porque ninguno convencía al otro. Les dije que estaba nevando. Me ignoraron y siguieron con lo suyo._

_Dos minutos después, se estaban besando._

_Y dos minutos después de besarse, Francis le manchó a Arthur su polera con acuarelas y empezaron a pelear de nuevo._

_Esta noche de nuevo los escucho teniendo sexo._

_._

_**Quinto día.**_

_Francis dice que no es sexo, que ellos hacen el amor. Yo pienso que es lo mismo._

_Arthur dice que es sólo sexo y que aquí nadie le hace el amor a nadie, porque de ser así se llamaría hacer el odio._

_Han vuelto a discutir._

_De nuevo meten ruido._

_Si Arthur gritando el nombre de Francis junto a un "te amo" no es hacer el amor, dude, entonces no sé qué lo es._

.

_**Sexto día.**_

_Francis ha dicho que quiere retratarme. Eso es como, wow, ¿y si después se vuelve un pintor famoso y todo eso? Sería genial, mi retrato valdría millones. Le dije que sí de inmediato._

.

_**Primera semana.**_

_Francis ha empezado mi retrato. Dijo que quiere hacerlo en días soleados, a eso de las tres de la tarde, pero Arthur señaló que a esa hora estamos comiendo. Francis dijo que entonces lo hiciéramos antes de comer, pero Arthur dijo que no, que tiene que cocinar. Luego se fue a la librería en la que trabaja medio tiempo._

_Cuando le pregunté, me dijo que era una librería de libros. Francis me comentó que Arthur estudió dramaturgia._

_Me gusta Arthur porque podemos hablar en inglés, muy rápido o incluso cantar y hacer juegos de palabras, y Francis no entiende nada. Creo que no sabe nada de inglés._

_Ah, Arthur es de Reino Unido. Del sur._

_._

- ¿Entonces?

- Sí, es guapo, ¿eso querías escuchar?- Arthur se acomoda su chaqueta con un movimiento de hombros y mueve los dedos para que las bolsas que lleva no le corten la circulación. Espera junto a Francis a que el semáforo les dé verde para cruzar.

- Es muy... diferente a ti. Es extrovertido y ha intentado pintar la cocina de la casa.- Arthur levanta las cejas y voltea la mirada.- Pintarla en un cuaderno, no las paredes.

- ¿Hablas mucho con él?

- Es la única forma de mantenerlo quieto. Me ha dicho más cosas sobre sí mismo de las que tú me has dicho en todos estos años.

.

_**Tercer día de la primera semana.**_

_Francis terminó su retrato mío. Soy muy guapo, y mis ojos son súper geniales, aunque eso ya lo sabía. Bueno, él dibuja bien también._

_Me ha dicho que es importante querer lo que se retrata._

_Creo que se refiere a Arthur. Tiene muchos dibujos de él y muchos cuadros que, seguramente, también son Arthur, pero más difícil de descubrir._

_Debe ser súper genial que alguien te tenga tanta devoción. Aunque parece que Arthur no se da cuenta._

_Francis me preguntó si puede volver a retratarme. Le dije que tiene todo este mes para hacerlo. _

_Mientras tomábamos un chocolate caliente, Arthur llegó con el pan._

.

_**Quinto día de la primera semana.**_

_Creo que Francis es muy de piel o algo así, porque me ha estado tocando todo el día. Necesitaba ponerme justo en una posición y a cada rato me tomaba las manos y me las movía. Arthur estaba allí y después de un rato, se acercó a corregirme. Es como si entendiera a Francis con menos palabras que yo, pero no es mi culpa, dude, es complicado porque no puedo meterme en la mente de Francis y saber qué quiere con exactitud._

_Conclusión del día: una musa entiende a su artista con pocas palabras._

_._

_**Sexto día de la primera semana.**_

_Francis cocina rico. Muy, muy rico. Dios, Francis cocina demasiado rico._

_._

_**Segundo día de la segunda semana.**_

_Besé a Francis. Dios, lo hice. Y Arthur no estaba, y ahora todo este trabajo se irá a la mierda porque después Francis me besó a mí. Me acorraló contra el mesón y, yo me opuse, mucho, en serio, pero no soy de piedra._

_No se lo he dicho a Arthur, ni a Matt, ni a Kiku. Todo esto fue idea de Kiku, es su culpa._

_._

_**Tercer día de la segunda semana.**_

_Arthur nos vio._

_No le he hablado. Francis lo estaba abrazando cuando volví de mi espectacular huída. Ellos necesitan hablar estas cosas, ¿no?_

_._

_**Cuarto día de la segunda semana.**_

_En mi sofá. Están en mi sofá. Entraba después de mi trote diario (me dieron unas llaves) y ellos estaban sobre mi sofá. Francis gesticulaba raro y Arthur jadeaba y le tomaba fotos._

_Cerré la puerta y esperé afuera hasta que terminaron._

_Francis dijo que mi cara estaba roja. No lo entiendo, Francis debería ser alguien malvado y retorcido, con una joroba y una pata de palo y un parche en el ojo y un tajo en el brazo. O debería pegarle a Arthur. O así me enseñaron que son los hombres adúlteros, y Francis me besó a mí y Arthur no debería quererlo, sino sacárselo en cara e irse._

_O puede que sólo esté jugando conmigo, Arthur es muy lindo y todo eso, y aunque es medio gruñón, me agrada. Además tiene unos ojazos verdes y sus pestañas son perfectas y sabe un montón de historias y siempre puede hablar de lo que sea._

_No sé si me gusta o es que Francis habla tan bien de él cuando no está. Cuando está, sólo se echan pestes._

_._

_**Sexto día de la segunda semana.**_

_Arthur tiene muchos cedés, pero la radio que tenían se rompió (algo sobre caerse sin que nadie se interesara en detenerla). Traje la mía y mis propios cedés y ahora echamos suerte a quién elige música._

_Hoy gané. Tengo la mejor suerte del mundo._

_._

_**Tercera semana.**_

_Arthur me invitó a revelar con él las fotografías. Me gusta su cuarto obscuro, es como ver todo de un color diferente, o como vivir en las profundidades subterráneas. Prometió prestarme su cámara si prometía cuidarla, siempre y cuando él estuviera presente._

_No me he vuelto a besar con Francis. Dude, necesito una polola o un rollo o lo que sea, pero lo necesito ya._

_Kiku me llamó. Le dije que todo iba bien._

_._

_**Cuarto día de la tercera semana.**_

_A Francis lo llamaron. Arthur tuvo que hacerle compañía porque empezó a llorar. Lo abracé mientras Arthur hacía la cena. Por suerte nadie comió mucho, sabía horrible._

_Parece que lo llamó su madre. Arthur también se veía muy triste, yo le dije que todo saldría bien, aunque no sé qué le pasa._

_._

_**Primer mes.**_

_Como Arthur tiene que estar presente cuando use su cámara, hemos salido mucho juntos. Me está enseñando a captar la luz. Pasamos a un bar a beber algo antes de regresar y al final tuve que llamar a Francis para cargarlo hasta casa. Mientras esperábamos, empezó a besarme._

_._

_**Tercer día.**_

_Francis sabe que nos besamos, al parecer Arthur se lo dijo o Francis se lo sacó con sus métodos que nunca fallan. Le hace preguntas a Arthur hasta dar con la verdad, como arrinconándolo._

_Conclusión del día: Entre musa y artista no se mienten._

_._

_**Cuarto día.**_

_Arthur fue a casa de su hermano. Francis dijo querer conversar conmigo, así que le dije, ¡anda, pregunta lo que quieras, man, porque no caeré como Arthur!_

_Me ha preguntado si estoy interesado en un _ménage à trois.

_A mi respuesta sólo sonrió y regresó a la masa para los panqueques._

_Respondí que sí._

_._

_**Quinto día.**_

_Arthur dice que un _ménage à trois _es un término francés para una situación muy francesa. Tampoco es la primera vez que oigo hablar de un hogar de tres, ¡no soy un niño! Puedo entender las cosas por mí mismo._

.

_**Primera semana.**_

_Se sintió extraño hacerlo la primera vez, pero no fue tan terrible. Arthur, como siempre, fue el primero en levantarse. Me despertó apretándome la nariz. Como no tenía puestos los lentes, no me di cuenta que tenía una perforación nueva en el labio hasta que me besó. Me separé un poco, pero él insistió hasta posicionarse sobre mí. Atrapó mi cuello y se separó, tomó su cámara del suelo y me fotografió._

_Creo que soy su nueva musa._

_._

_**Cuarto día de la primera semana.**_

_Francis nos saluda de beso, a mí y a Arthur. Sus labios son suaves y besa casi tan bien como yo. Le ayudé a transportar varios cuadros a una casa. Fuimos en el metro, con los cuadros cubiertos para que no se mancharan._

_Las mujeres lo miran. Mucho. Creo que la culpa la tiene esa boina ridícula que le gusta tanto y que Arthur usa como cenicero cuando no está. O esa barba que se rasura a medias cada tres días y que pincha._

_Por cierto, Arthur me está pegando su adicción al cigarro. Por suerte siempre ando con mentitas y dulces en los bolsillos para quitarme el olor. A Francis le gusta que siempre coma dulces, porque eso, según él, me hace más dulce. Eso es científicamente imposible, pero por más que se lo digo no lo entiende. Supongo que tiene relación con todo esto de ser un artista y tener voladas místicas con colores y estrellas y lienzos infinitos. Arthur dice que Francis se droga y Francis dice que el que se droga es Arthur._

_._

_**Segunda semana.**_

_No sé por qué discuten tanto si se quieren. Y qué forma de quererse, dude, creo que aún veo estrellas. Hoy Arthur durmió en el sofá. Sentí un poco de culpa al principio pero él me dijo que si le pedía permiso para dormir con Francis una sola vez más me haría llorar, así que terminó durmiendo en el sofá._

_Dios, es demasiado para describirlo. Se siente raro, eso sí, pensar que Arthur no estaba allí, porque Francis es suyo. Se siente raro compartir a Francis con él, o mejor dicho, que él lo comparte conmigo, como si me lo prestara. Es como si Arthur hiciera falta, después de todo, es su casa y me están dejando vivir con ellos._

_._

_**Primer día de la segunda semana.**_

_Arthur me regaló un chocolate. Dijo que lo encontró en la basura y pensó que me gustaría, pero yo sé que me lo compró porque el otro día me di el tiempo de fotografiarlo. Además, revisé sus bolsillos mientras Francis se lo llevaba a no sé dónde para pintar y allí estaba la boleta, no por nada soy el mejor espía del mundo._

_Recordé cuando mamá me dijo que nos veníamos a Francia y yo ya lo sabía porque había encontrado los pasajes en su cartera. Y también recordé que eran solamente dos, y no tres._

_Extraño a Matthew, quiero verlo._

_._

_**Tercer día de la segunda semana.**_

_Arthur y Francis están juntos desde hace tres años. Desde hace cuatro que Arthur es la musa de Francis, y desde hace cinco que Francis es la de Arthur. Yo pensé que sería al revés._

_._

_**Cuarto día de la segunda semana.**_

_El nombre de Francis es François._

_Me siento engañado._

_._

_**Quinto día de la segunda semana.**_

_Sigo sin poder llamar François a Francis. François para mí no existe, Arthur dice que tiene que ver con el lenguaje, no lo comprendí muy bien. Al parecer, Arthur lo considera un nombre demasiado francés para su gusto y por eso lo evita. Francis hizo todo un drama por eso de "no existe" y no se convenció de lo contrario hasta que salimos a bailar._

_Bailar con Francis es genial. Bailar con Arthur es genial._

_._

_**Tercera semana.**_

_My name is Alfred F. Jones, and I'm in love with the painter Francis Bonnefoy, and the photographer Arthur Kirkland, and I regret nothing._

_._

_**Segundo día de la tercera semana.**_

_El hermano de Arthur tuvo una hija. Eso convierte a Francis en tío. _

_Arthur se levantó a eso de las cuatro de la mañana para verla. Trajo fotos y me las mostró: es pelirroja y futura pecosa. Llevó su cámara directamente al cuarto obscuro. Francis destapó una botella de champán que estaba muy bien escondida._

_._

_**Tercer día de la tercera semana.**_

_A Arthur le gustan las hadas y Francis se ha desaparecido todo el día con libros de imágenes sobre ellas. Tuve que cocinarme._

_Me tocó limpiar el baño._

_Y aproveché de ir a comprar un juego nuevo para mi DS._

_Vale, Arthur me dice que también anote que traspasé lo que llevo de mi informe al computador. Guardé el archivo en un pendrive que está guardado muy bien bajo el cojín del sofá._

_._

_**Quinto día de la tercera semana.**_

_Arthur le ha facilitado fotos de su sobrina a Francis y él le ha estado dibujando hadas en su cuarto. Son hadas pelirrojas y pecosas. Eso lo explica todo._

_Hoy me llevó consigo para que lo ayudara a pintar. Usamos témperas sobre el papel mural porque no es tóxico y la bebé necesita una habitación limpia._

_Reconozco que me gustó mucho pintar y mancharme, además la cuñada de Arthur nos dio galletas y pastel._

_._

_**Dos meses.**_

_Fui a entregar lo que llevo de mi reportaje. Kiku me dijo que el turco de su sección va a renunciar y que puedo presentarme para cubrir su puesto. Dude, hace algún tiempo habría aceptado, pero ahora no estoy seguro. Los videojuegos siguen siendo mi pasión, pero sería como traicionar a Francis y a Arthur y un héroe no traiciona a quienes quiere._

_Lo decidiré después de terminado el reportaje._

_Oh, dude, acabo de recordar que me queda un mes._

_._

_**Segunda semana.**_

_Sé que he dejado esta preciosa y súper genial libretita tirada bajo el colchón grande más tiempo del que debería, pero si me queda un mes debo hacer todas las cosas que no he hecho en este tiempo. ¿En qué momento todo ocurrió tan rápido? Ni siquiera sé por qué no está listo ya._

_Arthur dice que soy muy distraído y siempre dejo mis tareas para último minuto. Francis me enseñó un método súper mega efectivo para callarlo._

_._

_**Primer día de la segunda semana.**_

_Arthur estaba más histérico que de costumbre porque hoy daban los primeros lugares en un concurso de poemas. Ganó. Ahora su poema se publicará en el diario y con el premio quieren comprar una mesa nueva, para que los tres podamos sentarnos a comer sin chocar cada vez que cortemos una papa._

_Con Francis fuimos en secreto a comprarle ropa de regalo. Yo creo que habría preferido un bolso, pero Francis eligió sello y me ganó._

_También hablé con Francis sobre el puesto en la sección de videojuegos. "Tómalo". Sí, así lo dijo. _

_Arthur estaba muy emocionado y no notó que le rompí su tazón de "The Beatles", luego tomó a Francis de la mano y se lo llevó a la habitación del colchón grande. Pensé que hoy me tocaría dormir en el sofá, pero no fue así. Francis vino a buscarme, Arthur estaba completamente sonrojado y entonces pasó._

_Mamá, si lees esto, quiero que sepas que quiero mucho a papá aunque se haya ido con otra mujer. Y que quiero mucho a Matt también. Y que me acuesto con dos hombres y los amo a los dos y que no quiero ir a rezarle a la Virgen porque no creo._

_._

_**Cuarto día de la segunda semana.**_

_Es el... octavo o noveno retrato que Francis me pinta. Arthur no quiere hablarle porque al parecer Francis se entusiasmó con la idea de un hijo y se lo dijo. Yo apoyo a... no sé. Sería lindo y a la vez recuerdo que los conocí hace unos meses. Siento que hago mal tercio y luego llega Francis a pedirme que le ayude a ponerle las sábanas blancas al colchón grande, y luego que me desnude y me recueste, y que abra las piernas y cierre los ojos._

_¡Hey, me ofreció panqueques con mermelada!_

_Y me gusta hacerlo... sólo un poquito._

_Me gusta posar para él._

_._

_**Sexto día de la segunda semana.**_

_Vino una mujer muy amorosa a ver a Francis. Como él y Arthur estaban entregando otro cuadro, le dije que podía esperar mientras llegaban. Bebimos café y me preguntó si estoy viviendo con ellos. Le respondí que me iba en dos semanas y luego le conté la historia de cómo acabé allí. No le mencioné que tenemos esta relación extraña que nos gusta a los tres. Luego Arthur me puso al corriente que esa mujer es la madre de Francis y que no está de acuerdo con estas cosas._

_Ahora también sé que Francis estudió ciencias políticas. Recién ahora me doy cuenta que tiene siete años más que yo y que ya está en sus treinta. Al menos Arthur es un poco más joven._

_._

_**Tercera semana.**_

_Arthur, Francis y yo hemos hecho el amor._

_Debemos hacer esto más seguido._

_Creo que no les importa que me vaya en una semana, porque no lo mencionan y no me hablan tanto como antes. Creo que hasta me miran distinto._

_._

_**Segundo día de la tercera semana.**_

_Francis habló por los dos y dice que me extrañarán, que su hogar es el mío y siempre podré volver si quiero. Fue algo muy cursi, pero a la vez muy bonito._

_Siento... que éste es algo así como mi hogar y que también los extrañaré._

_._

_**Tercera semana y media.**_

_Hoy, Francis nos dibujó, a Arthur y a mí, mientras hacíamos el amor._

_Se sentó cerca del colchón grande con su carbón, con las piernas cruzadas y el cabello suelto._

_Cuando terminamos, el piso estaba tapizado por sus dibujos. Sentí mi rostro arder al reconocer cada pocisión que con Arthur tomamos. El nunca está satisfecho, por lo que Francis tomó mi lugar, y yo el suyo. Tomé uno de sus carbones y una hoja en blanco e intenté imitar a Francis. No pude, así que dibujé dos personas de palo, una con unas gruesas cejas y otra con el cabello largo. Sin rostros. A Francis le encantó, me pidió que lo firmara y lo pegó en la puerta del refrigerador. A Arthur le dio vergüenza y lo sacó de allí._

_Como siempre, discutieron por ello. Ahora mi dibujo está sobre la puerta de la habitación._

_No quiero que esto acabe._

+'+'+'+'+

- Alfred tiene veintitrés años, una mochila al hombro, un bolso en la mano, un pendrive en su bolsillo y una libreta en su mochila. Tiene el cabello castaño, ojos azules, una mentalidad yanquee y esa sonrisa idiota que a Francis le gusta tanto.

- Y que a Arthur, secretamente, también le gusta mucho.

- Hoy, Alfred nos deja.

+'+'+'+'+

Cuando debe entregar su reportaje, Alfred tiene dos opciones. La primera está en su mano, con datos como la fecha de nacimiento de Francis y su vida hasta el día de hoy, cómo conoció a Arthur y lo convirtió en su fuente de inspiración. Alfred ha sabido maquillar casi perfectamente su amorío como una estrecha amistad. En esa reportaje hay fotografías de Francis pintando y Arthur creando montajes con recortes de revistas.

La segunda opción está en su mochila y en su pecho. Es su propio registro de esos días.

Pero como esto es un reportaje y no una crónica, lo guarda. Entrega la primera y pide que lo cambien de sección. Luego vuelve a su departamento, abre las cortinas que todos esos días han permanecido cerradas, pasa un paño sobre el mesón de la cocina para quitar el polvo y se prepara una hamburguesa. Se le antoja escuchar a Frank Sinatra (porque sí, porque a Francis y a Arthur les gusta y a él también) y es entonces que descubre que su radio permanece en casa de ambos artistas.

Esa semana debe presentar papeles en diferentes lugares para su traspaso (que no es más que moverlo al piso de arriba) y no tiene mucho tiempo para pensar más en su música.

Sin embargo, los extraña.

Esa noche Arthur cocina porque Francis está dramatizando en el sofá sobre su amor perdido. El inglés insiste en hacerlo callar, alegando que el muchacho no se ha muerto, sino que ha regresado a su hogar y que si tanto quiere volver a verlo, allí tiene su número.

El francés le replica que es un insensible y que seguramente nunca sintió verdadero afecto por el muchacho. Como siempre, empiezan a discutir, por lo que no escuchan el rasguño de las llaves en la cerradura.

Mas al verlo, Francis se calla. Arthur queda discutiendo solo y se voltea, para luego sonreír con picardía.

+'+'+'+'+

_**Día sin fecha.**_

_Hoy regresé a mi hogar de tres, y no pienso moverme de aquí._

_Mi dibujo estaba enmarcado sobre el sofá._

_Francis me recibió con un beso. Arthur me sonrió._


End file.
